The Murder of the past King and Queen part 2
by IntelligentFerretFreak
Summary: I couldn't use Clues to the Murder again, so this is part two to The Vampire King Duzell. R&R to find out whats different!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal. I am not claiming Duzell's parents either, but I do own their names.

A/N: Alright here is the second part! I am putting up a warning for a later chapter. Darres fans be warned! I have nothing against him, but I just don't like him. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED DARRES FANS! Alright on with the story! It starts off with a prolouge...........I think........Yeah it does! It has something to deal with Duzie's past. If any of you have read my Inuyasha stories you should reconize Duzie's parents names.

Prolouge: Mother and Father

_The king of the vampires walked down the halls. The kings' name was Alesandro. The vampire queen had just given birth to his heir not that long ago and she was currently supposed to be resting. Alesandro was on his way to see his son. He had the perfect name already picked out for his son. Duzell. As he entered the room, he saw Gwendolyn, his wife, holding their son._

_"You've finally arrived. Want to hold him?" She held his son out to him, gesturing for him to hold Duzell._

_"I thought up a name for him. How about Duzell?"_

_"Duzell.....Its perfect." Gwendolyn smiled at him._

_"Gwendolyn you should be resting. The healers told me the child birth took its toll on you." He was now holding Duzell._

_"Oh Alesandro, they only meant that it would be best for us not to have any more children. Thats all." Gwendolyn rolled her eyes again._

_"Gwendolyn you have to take the healers seriously. From what I've heard, you almost died! I'm not going to put you through that again. We have Duzell don't we?" Gwendolyn sighed in defeat._

_"Yeah I guess your right, Alesandro. I guess that's all we really need, right?" _

_"Right."_

_~6 years later~_

_"Duzell get over here young man!" Alesandro yelled after his six year old son. Gwendolyn came up behind Alesandro._

_"Oh Alesandro he really knows how to get you all riled up, doesn't he?" She chuckled. Duzell looked mostly like his father, but he got his hair color from his mother._

_"Gwendolyn! You can't always side with Duzell! He needs to be trained so when the time comes, he can rule over the vampire lands as a great vampire king. And so that the many generations of vampires after he himself is long gone, remember him." Alesandro started stalking down the halls, trying to find Duzell. Gwendolyn only sighed. That night was when she and Alesandro had left to go for a stroll in the town._

_"Alesandro when was the last time we just took a stroll in the town alone and together like this?" _

_"Too long Gwendolyn. You were only 3 or 4 months pregnant when we did." Alesandro had his arm around Gwendolyn's shoulders and they were on their way back home._

_"Alesandro when Duzell becomes of age, we have to take him onto strolls like this. He'd love them, wouldn't he?"_

_"Yes Duzell would. He really loves animals. He is such a sweet boy, just like his mother." He and Gwendolyn then kissed. When they parted, Gwendolyn sighed._

_"We should get back now. Duzell will be wondering where we are by now." At the gates to the castle, the humans then appeared._

_"Humans! What is your purpose here!?" Alesandro yelled._

_"King Alesandro isn't it obvious! We are here to kill you!" Gwendolyn gripped Alesandro's arm._

_"Alesandro......"_

_"Its alright Gwendolyn. Humans leave now!" Alesandro glanced at Gwendolyn, the castle, and the humans. '__**I have to stop them from entering the castle. They cannot find Duzell. The humans don't know that Gwendolyn had a son. I prefer it to stay that way.'**__ Before he knew it, someone had thrown a stake at Gwendolyn's heart._

_"ALESANDRO!!" She cried out before falling down._

_"Gwendolyn!" He caught her body before it touched the ground. "Don't die!" She then lay motionless and Alesandro stood up. He turned and glared at the humans._

_"Men there's only one left! Kill him!"_

_"Die VAMPIRE!" After many attempts they finally killed Alesandro and he landed right next to Gwendolyn. His last thoughts were '__**A vampire must have told these humans that Gwendolyn and I were returning at this time from out little stroll. Duzell......be a great king.......my son.....'**__ At that moment was when Duzell had ran back inside the castle, hiding from the humans. He would never open up to people again._

_~9 years later~_

_Duzell watched as the humans who attacked his parents and killed them 9 years ago, were hung or beheaded. He was now the vampire king and he would carry on in his father's place. First he would not trust all that much of people in his vampire kingdom. Second, never give someone his heart. Thirdly, he would have to find the vampire who told those humans that his parents were returning from their stroll._

_"King Duzell the humans are dead now my lord. What do you want us to do now?"_

_"Ready my horse. I go to seek a counsil with St. Phelios of Pheliosta."_

_"Yes my lord." (_A/N: Oh and in this prolouge you find out why Duzell and Phelios in this story are at war.) _When the man returned with Duzell's horse, he climbed on and rode off towards Pheliosta._

_~At Pheliosta~_

_Duzell rode up and he recieved many glances and smiles. No one at first reconized him as the new vampire king.....yet. He walked right into Phelios' chamber._

_"St. Phelios I have come here to request a counsil with you."_

_"Vampire King Duzell. Its a pleasure for you to seek a counsil with me. Diaage, please get a seat for our guest."_

_"Yes Phelios."_

_"Now Duzell what can I help you with?"_

_"I need help to figure out which vampire helped a dozen humans kill the previous king and queen." Phelios sighed and stared at Duzell._

_"King Duzell you must understand that such a matter is not likely to be figured out." Duzell gaze turned into a glare._

_"Are you saying you won't help me?!"_

_"Pretty much. Yeah I guess you could put it that way."_

_"I here by claim that Pheliosta is at war with the vampires! This war will not end until I have found the one responsible for the king and queen's death!" Duzell then stalked out of the room. On his way out Duzell, hissed at everyone who smiled at him. "I WILL DESTROY THESE LANDS THAT ST. PHELIOS LOVES SO MUCH!!" He yelled as he climbed onto his horse. Then he rode off._

Alright that was the prolouge. I know he starts a war over a stupid reason. But hey he is very young. He is only 16 years old. Alright review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters created by Judal.

A/N: Sorry I've been getting very lazy lately and I haven't been working on the story at all. But here is chapter 1!

Chapter 1: Opening up

As Duzell walked back into the room, he heard Ishtar release a sigh. It had been three days since he had brought her back into the past, and he had been constantly trying to solve their battle against Pheliosta. But St. Phelios was not answering any of his messages.

"Duzie can you tell me why you and Phelios are fighting?" He looked at Ishtar and had to stop himself from gasping almost. She was looking at him with irresistable eyes.

"Phelios would not help me find the vampire or vampires who helped those humans kill my..............parents." He said the last word softly.

"What happened?" Ishtar's right hand was in a weird position........to Duzell.

"My parents were ambushed by humans and then slain. No one knows that I am the heir from them. But those humans are dead. I made sure of that." He stared off into the distance remembering that night. (A/N: Now you guys know what he was remembering.)

"Duzie.......how old were you?" He glanced at her eyes without her knowing. He could tell from that one glance that she was seriously curious.

"I was only 5 or 6. I can't remember my actual age." Duzell sat down on his bed and sighed. Ishtar's next question surprised him completely.

"Do you miss them?" He looked at her.

"Huh?" '_What is she trying to ask me?'_ Duzell gave her a strange look.

"Your parents. Do you miss them?" '_Oh. My parents.'_

"I did as a little kid. When I didn't understand what was going on. All I understood was that I couldn't open my heart up to anyone or trust anyone in the castle." He saw Ishtar look down at the ground and he knew EXACTLY what she was thinking. Looking at her, he said "You don't have to pity me, you know." Ishtar's head shot up to stare at him

"I wasn't pitying you! I was just...."

"Yeah right. I know you were pitying me. I've seen people do that when my parents had died. Don't ever look at me like that." He glared at her.

"Duzie its just that your life sounds like it was so hard on you." He looked at her normally.

"It wasn't that hard. I mean my father had trained me ever since I could crawl basically. I knew what I needed to do to run the Kingdom of Vampires." He closed his eyes.

"Duzie.....what was your father like?" He opened them again.

"I don't really remember what his personality was like."

"Oh. Your mother?"

"Same."

"Oh. That must be hard."

"Not really. I've just moved on with life." Duzell saw that she was gazing sadly at him.

"Duzie if you want you can release the entire pain and suffering that you've been holding in all this time." She had placed her hand on his shoulder. Reacting quickly, Duzell flipped over so that Ishtar was on her back, he was above her and his eyes were red. Plus he made his fangs come out.

"Ishtar you would not be able to handle the pain and suffering that I've been bottling up inside me all this time, you would simply die because of it. But I can give you an experience similar to that of which of how I feel. Do you want to feel the pain?" His mouth was next to her ear, almost her neck. He knew his breath would feel cool against her skin.

"Duzie what do you mean?" Her voice was filled with curiousity and Duzell couldn't help but think '_Curiousity killed the cat. In this case, Ishtar, you are the cat.'_

"You may look vampire, but I can feel the flowing of fresh blood rushing through your veins, Ishtar." _'Shit. This is too much. I don't think I can stop myself any longer.'_ He had sniffed her neck and was groaning now. it is simply turning me on. I haven't had fresh blood in I don't know how long." He felt Ishtar stiffened beneath him and he knew that she knew what was going to happen now.

"Duzie....." She had whispered his name and he sensed that her eyes were closed now. He waited for her to open her eyes again. When she did, he heard her gasp. '_My eyes must be completely red if she's gasping.'_ When he was sure he had her attention, his head went straight towards her neck. (A/N: You guys I'm not going into details on what Duzell feels during the process of drinking Ishtar's blood alright? All that you need to know is that he has a thrill cause Ishtar's a virgin remember?)

~Few hours later~

Duzell was standing by the window, gazing at the setting sun. He heard Ishtar stirring so he looked at her.

"So your finally awake." He walked over to her.

"What did you do to me?" Duzell sat on the bed next to her. '_I guess I better explain it too her now, or else I'll be in some deep shit later.'_

"Ishtar I turned you into a vampire. I hope you can forgive me." He looked down at the ground. "Its just that when you touched my shoulder, I felt the fresh blood flowing through your veins. You'll understand eventually. In fact, why don't you have your first feed on me?"

"You?!"

"Yes me. I turned you, so therefore in order to be able to let you forgive me, I have to let you drink my blood as well. It is a law my father created." He saw her eyes widen after nodding when he had exposed his neck. "Bite any where along my neck." He saw Ishtar nod at his instructions and crawl over and starting to drink his blood.

Duzell had a sad smile on his face when she was looking at him.

"Why did you turn me?" Duzell gave an inward sigh as her question left her mouth.

"Well, now that we have both had each others blood, I can now reveal more stuff to you. Because now I will know if you are lying or telling the truth." He saw Ishtar's eyes harden as he talked to her. '_Crap.'_

"So you mean YOU COULDN'T TRUST ME!? OH! That's the last time I ever trust you Duzie!" Duzell suppressed a grimace. '_She doesn't have to yell that right in my face. Ow, I think she blew one of my eardrums.'_

"Ishtar you've got it all wrong. I didn't mean to imply that I didn't trust you. This was just so that I would know if your keeping an important detail from me. That is all." He had his eyes closed and his right hand over his heart. He heard Ishtar release some of her air.

"Fine. You lucked out THIS time Duzie. Next time you probably WON'T be as lucky." As she stalked out of the room, he started to chuckle to himself. '_And I thought she was easy going. I never did think that she could explode like that.'_ He heard her loud and clear when she yelled back to his door "I CAN HEAR YOU DUZELL! STOP CHUCKLING!! NOW!!" When he heard her door slam shut, he walked through the halls, still chuckling to himself.

Alright that was chapter 1! Review!! Once again I am sorry that I have been lazy with the story lately!!


End file.
